GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
00 QanT is the successor unit to the GN-0000 00 Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. 00 QanT's name is derived from the word quanta, the plural of quantum, a measure of subatomic particles. Technology & Combat Characteristics The combat capabilities of the 00 QanT is believed to surpass both its predecessors combined, and its design is a hybrid of both the Exia and 00 Gundam. It is believed to use the Twin Drive System, with the second GN Drive located behind or inside of the GN Shield. It is unconfirmed but presumed that the 00 QanT will be able to safely utilize Trans-Am without the need for additional equipment; similarly, it is likely the suit will also be capable of executing the Trans-Am Burst. There have been rumors suggesting it possesses a "GN Overdrive", which may be an expansion of Exia RII's GN Drive Burst Mode. It comes equipped with a GN Sword similar in appearance to the GN Sword III, and attached to its left shoulder is a binder shaped similar to one of the 0 Raiser's "wings" which can be used as a GN Shield. 6 GN Blade Bits are stored on the binder, and can be deployed in a manner similar to GN Fangs without ranged weaponry. A new form of GN Drive has been hinted at in the upcoming movie, so the 00 QanT may possess a recently built True GN Drive. As seen on the suit, there is only enough space for one GN drive, so a "new form" may be a combination of two drives into one, creating the same amount of particles without any additional equipment. Recently released information has mentioned that the 00 QanT will be utilising the "Quantum System", though there are no details about the system or its abilites. 00 QanT’s blueprint was sent over from Level 7 in Veda by Tieria along with information regarding a new Twin Drive System, possibly the Quantum System. Armaments Note: The names below are speculative, based on previous naming conventions, and are subject to change. GN Blade Bits Stored on the GN Shield are 6 GN Blade Bits, 2 long and 4 short, which are usable as both melee weapons and separate homing projectiles, similar to GN Fangs except without ranged weaponry. They appear to be made from the same materials used to make GN Condensers and maybe GN particle infused vibro-blade. Based on their appearance it likely they are infused with GN Particles, allowing them to penetrate GN Fields. It is possible that the GN Blade Bits are a variation of the Seven Swords System. GN Sword IV The 00 QanT is seen carrying at least one GN Sword. It looks similar to 00's GN Sword III, but with a vastly superior performance level. The GN Sword IV may be a GN particle infused vibro-blade and can penetrate GN Fields. The blade may be made of the same materials that are used to make GN Condensers, developed through data collected from both Exia and 00's Seven Sword Systems. It is unknown if it has either an alternate rifle or beam saber mode like its predecessor. Pics Gallery File:Setsuna & Quan-T-.jpg File:Qan-T-_Trailer_0001.jpg File:Quanta2.jpg File:Quanta_3.jpg File:Srwhotnews_nt2_00m1.jpg File:4281065877_b72a49e639.jpg Notes References External Links